The Devil's Share
"The Devil's Share" is the tenth episode of season 3, and the 55th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 26, 2013. Synopsis As the POI team seeks justice for Carter’s murder, Finch realizes one of his team members may go one step too far in order to end the war with HR. Also, the Machine gives out the number for NYPD Officer Patrick Simmons, one of the crime organization’s key players. Episode Notes *The episode title "The Devil's Share" refers to that part of human behavior that allows us to be cruel to one another, or refers to one person's inhumanity to another. In this context, it refers to our darker side, and our ability to act without conscience. Contemporary French author Denis de Rougemont argues that this is the modern-day manifestation of demonic forces in the world. *This episode explores the psychological inner lives of four of the main characters, particularly the guilt experienced by Finch, alongside how Reese, Shaw and Fusco each justify their violent acts. Only Root, who shows she is as capable of violence as the others, remains an enigma, notably to Finch. *In all four flashback scenes, each scenario bears a striking resemblance to the others. They are all one-on-one interviews with people in a superior position, the interviewer is only seen from the periphery and never in a close up, the interviewee needs something from the interviewer, the interviewee keeps something pertinent from the interviewer and the interviewer is never seen taking notes, although a pad and pen are visible is most every scene. Also, each interview focuses on the emotional response to death, specifically one they were involved in. We see Finch feels guilt and responsibility, Shaw feels nothing at all, Reese feels regret but takes life all the same, and finally Fusco who appears to be proud of what he's done. (please add additional observations) * During his conversation with Shaw, then a resident, the Chief Resident speculates that she diagnosed her own emotional disorder by reading all of the DSM. He is referring to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR) published in 2000. The manual is a compilation of standardized diagnostic and classification criteria for mental illnesses and disorders, published by the American Psychiatric Association. It is designed to be used by mental health professionals with appropriate clinical training, which Shaw would not have had. The DSM-IV-TR was replaced by the DSM-5 in 2013. Production Notes *The episode includes uncredited appearances by Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias, and David Valcin as Scarface. *Damian Young, who plays Fusco's therapist, previously appeared as Pete Matheson in . Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Reese exits the attorney's office at 13:33. The Russians are shown breaking into the office at 13:52. However, Fusco states "Reese leaves and then five minutes later these jokers show up." *When Reese is questioning the man in the burning SUV, the location of his hand holding the picture shifts from top to bottom as the camera angles change. Music *'"Hurt"' by Johnny Cash - Intro song. *'"Miami Showdown"' by Digitalism - During the shootout between Reese and the Marshals. *'"Colour in Your Hands"' by D.L.i.d - Ending song. Trivia * The digital monitors for both Reese and Simmons display the term RR-ECG (disabled). This indicates that the monitor is not displaying the time between beats of the heart, used to calculate heart rate. * This is the first tenth episode of a season without a cliffhanger. Quotes *"Does survivor's guilt pass when everything that has happened actually is, in fact, your fault?" (Finch) *"We're out of options. We need Root." (Shaw) *"You know, if you'd told me about the carpooling arrangements I would've driven separately." (Fusco) *"Tell me why we're listening to the crazy chick who kidnapped Glasses." (Fusco) *"I promise, I'm here to help." (Root) *"What's with you and your poor listening skills?" (Shaw, to Root) *"Just when I think life with you people couldn't get any weirder, one of you takes it to the next level." (Fusco) *"I'm not gonna threaten to kill you. I'm going to kill you..." (Reese) *"I've already lost a friend. I don't intend to lose another, not tonight." (Finch) *"The Machine never said Reese was the only one planning to kill Simmons." (Root) *"She reminded me that I could be good again too." (Fusco) *"She saved me from myself, because she believed in me!" (Fusco) *"You and I are outliers -- we're not really a part of civilization; we're something... older." (Elias) Media References es:The Devil's Share Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes